


Athlete

by ThatSinga



Series: Rowvember 2020 [3]
Category: Saints Row
Genre: Gen, POV Third Person, Rowvember, Rowvember 2020, Sports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:08:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27378478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatSinga/pseuds/ThatSinga
Summary: A small glimpse at Kate's workout routine.
Series: Rowvember 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995631
Kudos: 8





	Athlete

**Author's Note:**

> Kinda short story, when I saw the prompt for this day I knew what I'd be writing about, but I had a hard time actually writing much.

The sun was beating down on Stilwater on this Saturday morning, the heatwave this year was relentless. The Arena District was especially hot, many large parking lots and wide roads just reflected the heat right back at anyone walking there. Kate, however, didn't mind, “If you don’t get sweaty, you’re not doing it right,” is what her dad used to say. The blonde was doing her morning workout routine, which, among other exercises, involved jogging five laps around the Ultor Dome.  
Her endurance was pretty good and she usually only felt fatigue some time after the third round. She had been doing this pretty much since coming to Stilwater, just like she used to run laps around Soldier Field back in Chicago to improve her stamina.  
Before starting the routine, she'd do a couple of stretches to warm up, and after completing the fifth lap, she would take a break and sit down for a couple of minutes, and get some water.

She was currently on her third lap as she passed the entrance to the stadium once again, she thought back to when she has entered the underground fight club she had heard about here, her performance there is what got her the attention of the leader of the Third Street Saints herself, since she frequently watched and participated in the event, always on the lookout for promising recruits.  
Katharina merely joined the gang to get closer to their leader at first, but now, almost four months later, she was much more comfortable around the crew, she got to know the Boss a lot better as a person over missions and just casual chit chat, as well as saving each other’s lives a few times. Her initial suspicions had been correct, she was indeed a demon, her medallion reacted whenever she was close by, and she knew she had to destroy her, that's what she had signed up for, but with every day that passed, Kate had a harder time remembering that, she almost didn't want to remember.  
The fourth lap. She slowly started feeling the pain now. The Saints had become more of a family to her than the guild ever was, something she yearned for ever since her parents’ disappearance. She didn't like thinking about her parents, the loss still hurt after all these years, and it reminded her of why she was here. It was a demon that killed them, and now she was so close to one nearly every day, yet she was hesitant.  
She was torn between loyalty to her guild that had taken her in when she was on her own, and her late parents, and the loyalty she had developed towards the Saints in such a short amount of time. The people at the guild were so stoic, boring even, while the Saints were the definition of freedom and fun, and most importantly, she could actually be herself when she was with them, nobody judged her for her preferences that she had been so insecure about for most of her teen and adult life.  
She had to introspect, find out what truly drove her in this world, over the last decade it had been avenging her parents, but hadn't she done that by taking out their killer years ago? She was confused.  
The fifth lap. "Not much longer," she told herself under her breath. She looked down at her tattooed arms as they moved back and forth with each step she took, specifically the purple sweatbands she was wearing, the fleur de lis on them reminding her of the crossroads she was facing. She had gotten them from the Boss herself after she had been promoted to the gang's physical instructor to get the crew in shape and teach them to defend themselves. It was obvious that she was impressed with her, afterall, Kate did manage to keep up with her and Johnny's sparring. Without realizing it, her expression changed into a slight smile. She neared the end of her final lap, slowing down little by little instead of coming to a sudden halt that would make her dizzy.

She made her way over to her purple Bulldog that was parked in front of the arena and opened the back to retrieve a towel and a bottle of water. She wiped away the sweat with the towel before taking a few heavy gulps of the liquid as she leaned with her back against the vehicle. She was still catching her breath between taking sips, all the while going over her previous thoughts again and again, as the sweat on her toned arms and abs glistened in the harsh sunlight. She wiped herself dry again with the towel and finished her water. She needed a shower, those usually helped her clear her head.


End file.
